


A Seeker's Prey

by zales_h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Thriller, game, is this thriller?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zales_h/pseuds/zales_h
Summary: Trapped in a nightmare with no way out.A male with brown hair was on a hunt for him deep in the forest, seeking for the the hider.-----------Oikawa and Iwaizumi plays a game of Hide-and-Seek.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Seeker's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!  
> This is my first time writing this kind of fic.  
> Excuse my grammatical errors, English isn't my first language you see.

This has to be a dream. Iwaizumi Hajime must be dreaming, waking up in a dark place, surrounded by a thick forest instead of his dimly lit bedroom. With small and quiet footsteps, he wandered around the place, trying to find a way out. He could feel a shiver running down his spine as he felt the air somewhat getting tense, like something bad would happen any second.

The air was getting too tense, he could feel himself suffocate, something clogging his airway. Shaky hands snaked their way towards his neck, feeling something cold against his sweaty palms. Iwaizumi froze; something was wrapped around his neck. Panic bubbled inside of him, trying his best to pry away the item around his neck.

His small grunts mixed the eerie tension of the forest. Heavy footsteps now echoed through the place, along with Iwaizumi’s silent panting. Those footsteps weren’t his.  
He quickly turned around, trying to find the source of the sound. No one was there.

“Hello…?” Iwaizumi called out, trying his best to stifle his fear. He didn’t like dark places. His team knew he didn’t like dark places. Oikawa knew his dearest Iwa-chan didn’t like dark places.

“Is anyone there?” He called out again, earning a soft rustling of the bushes as a reply. A dark blur suddenly jumped out from the shrubs at a fast pace. Having no time to react, Iwaizumi felt the figure hugged him tightly.

“Iwa-chan!” A brunette chirped, his eyes sparkling as he sees the petrified face of his best friend. “I’m glad I found you!” Oikawa said, rubbing his face against Iwaizumi, like some sort of oversized golden retriever.

“Now we can finally play the game!”

Iwaizumi looked at him, clearly confused. “What do you mean, Oikawa?” He asked, breaking away from the tight hug his best friend had offer. Feeling the item around his neck tightening, making it hard to steady his breathe.

“We’re playing a game! A game of hide and seek.” Oikawa brightly speaks, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The brunette’s hand was caressing his cheek, as if he was comforting Iwaizumi. This wasn’t good. Nothing was always good to Iwaizumi. Someone can spend hours and hours finding him in the forest, but not Oikawa. His childhood friend had always known where he is, no matter how big the area is. But, it’s just a game of hide and seeks, a mere child’s play, what could possibly go wrong?

“Okay.” Iwaizumi stated, feeling his stomach hurl as he replied. Sweat began to drip from his chin, leaving a wet stain on the dirt below them. He slapped Oikawa’s hand away from him, making the brunette frown. Whatever happens, he can only blame himself.

“Great!” Oikawa clapped both of his hands, “You have 15 minutes to hide, and your choker will beep when your time is up.” The setter said, adjusting the item, keeping it from completely choking his friend. Iwaizumi froze at the realization of the item. Goosebumps travelled throughout his shivering body, feeling a lump stuck in his throat.

“And I have an hour to find you.” He added, giving Iwaizumi his peace sign, a trademark he claimed as his. “So make you find a nice hiding place, because you’ll get a penalty if I find you before my time end!” His brown orbs had been tainted with the hue of black, his face inching too close to comfort against Iwaizumi’s. The manic grin on Oikawa’s face made him flinch.

“Wh-what kind of…penalty.” He stuttered, fear clearly washing over him.

“Well, it would be more fun if you don’t know, Iwa-chan.”

A small beep resonated around them; the grin plastered on the brunette’s face grew wider, dark eyes staring at Iwaizumi, he was like a deer caught in the headlights. Oikawa mouthed a silent ‘Go’ before he watches his childhood friend’s figure ran away and succumbed into the dark forest. A hysterical laugh filled the eerie silence of the inhabited area.

Iwaizumi had never wished this hard before, he wished he could wake up now. He doesn’t want to find out what Oikawa has in store for him as a punishment. All he could do now was find a good hiding spot with the amount of time his friend has given. But where was he going to hide in a place where he could only spot trees? Maybe he could climb on one and pray to the Gods that Oikawa doesn’t look up at them and see him hiding. No. No. The chances are 1 out of six. It’s too risky. Besides, he knew his childhood friend is too smart to look up. The only choice he had left is, run and hopes he finds something he can use as his hiding place.

Seconds felt like hours as Iwaizumi kept running and running, not knowing where he’s heading. He doesn’t even know how much time he had left before Oikawa would come and hunt him down. With wobbly steps, he continued to look. His breathing was unsteady; the choker was only making it worse.

After a minute, he spotted an old mansion. How lucky. It looks like it’s been abandoned for a long time, vines grew from the small cracks of the wall, and webs decorated the dirty corners of it. The building was incredibly large, so there's bound to be multiple hiding spots within where Oikawa can’t find him.

He ventured to the entrance of the deserted place. With luck, the door was unlocked when he twisted the doorknob. He quickly opened it and stepped inside, not wasting a second before the timer beeps. The inside looked much worn out than the outside; the wooden floor would creak with little steps, the wallpaper was peeling off in multiple parts of the building, bugs roamed around the scattered objects laying on the floor. As he walked further into the mansion, occasionally spotting empty rooms or bedframes. The place gave Iwaizumi the creeps, but it’s better than running aimlessly through the dark forest, having no sense of direction at all.

He peeks into various rooms; most of them are bare of any furniture. Some rooms have furniture covered with dusty sheets, not daring to look what’s underneath it, though it’s most likely antique furniture covered in mold. Some rooms contain simple bed frames, with tattered mattresses, and a few dressers. It’s one of those rooms where he could finally find a promising hiding spot.

The room he was currently in looks like it belongs to the head of the family living here before. It was spacious, with a couple appliances placed here and there. A large window was placed just before him. It was dirty, having small cracks at some area. But the beautiful bright moon can be viewed; it was calming, as if there was no fear wearing him down.  
“Iwa-chaaan!” A faint voice calls out, “I know you’re here somewhere! Hopefully you found a good hiding spot.”

Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze, 15 minutes had already passed by. He didn’t even hear the small beep coming from the choker. He immediately turns to the dresser lining up at the side of the room. Shaking hands opened it, hearing the entrance door slam loudly. Oikawa’s here. He quickly got inside one of the large dresser, but stop mid-way. This spot was way too obvious. This is how most people in horror movies die. So, he pushes the dresser further from the wall, until it has enough space behind it for him to squeeze through and not look too noticeable. He hopes the brunette isn’t too observant.

Now, all he has to do is stand there and wait till 1 hour ends. No, no. It’s too cramped; it would likely be the cause of his death. Maybe, he could just wait until Oikawa is satisfied with his search inside the mansion for him and leave the building.

Time goes by slowly for the shorter lad. His only entertainment was hiding in his thoughts as he waits for the brunette to leave. It felt like hours has passed since the game began, but he knows, he knows, that it’s only been a couple minutes. Iwaizumi could feel the air tense a little, making him shiver against the small space. In the back of his mind, a thought he wished he never knew, Iwaizumi is aware of the fact that Oikawa is going to find him. He always has. No matter where or how far he hides, Oikawa always finds him with a grin.

He had started looking at the molds behind the dresser to amuse his boredom when he hears heavy footsteps, a cheerful voice calling out for him, “Iwa-chan! Where could you be?”

Iwaizumi freezes in place, feeling like his heart had just stopped beating. He’s out there. Oikawa’s out there, ready to find him. He’s right outside the door, somewhere in the hallway. He hears the footsteps getting closer and closer to the room he’s currently hiding in. Oikawa’s annoying voice calling out for him, taunting him at every syllable he slurs out.

Iwaizumi quickly covers his mouth, trying to stifle any sounds escaping from his lips. The footsteps were making its way towards the dressers lined up on the side of the room. He could hear a soft chuckle coming from the brunette. The footsteps grew louder and louder, until it stopped.  
“Found you…”

Iwaizumi’s face became pale. Panic bursting in his chest, his breathing had become unsteady. But with little hope, he still covered his mouth to refrain any sounds escape from him.

Quivering eyes tried to look at his side, where a small space could be used as an entrance to where his hiding. Oikawa wasn’t there. The dresser’s cabinet was slammed shut, along with the sound of Oikawa clicking his tongue.

“Boo. Thought you were hiding inside the closet…” The brunette hummed, slightly kicking the dresser in annoyance. Oikawa was clearly disappointed, hearing his footsteps leave the room and slammed the door shut.

Iwaizumi waits for his childhood friend’s footsteps to leave completely until he can’t hear them anymore. Silence began to brew. It’s safe now. He quietly steps out of the dresser, his sweaty hand placed right on his chest, feeling his fast-paced beating heart.

He could get into cardiac arrest because of this game. He carefully walks towards the door, slowly opening it as to not make any noise, and poked his head out looking both ways of the hallway. No sign of Oikawa. He steps out from the room he was previously hiding in and quickly, but carefully, walks down the hallway in the opposite direction Oikawa went, frequently looking over his shoulder in the off chance his best friend will suddenly show up behind him.

Iwaizumi’s not sure what he would do if that were to happen. But right now, he should leave the mansion while the brunette is distracted for however long that will be. Hopefully, he’ll be able to wake up from this nightmare he’s stuck in before Oikawa finds him. The loud and obnoxious Oikawa was better than the dream version.  
A flight of stairs met Iwaizumi; it was leading down to the first floor of the mansion. He sighed, deciding whether he should go out to the wide and open space or just stay hidden inside the building. A few rats ran beneath Iwaizumi’s feet, nearly tripping him, a short yelp escaped from him. Fast pair of footsteps were chasing behind him. His heart beating faster and faster in a panic, he looks around him quickly, hoping to find even a room to temporarily hide in. 

Luckily, he found a room near the stairs; he quietly runs into the room and shuts the door behind him. Softly so he couldn’t alarm Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pressed his back against the door, steadying his breathe. He listened as Oikawa travels through the hallway, and stopped. He just right outside the room he was currently hiding in.

“Iwa-chaaan!” The brunette repeatedly called out for him, “I know you’re in here somewhere!”

Hearing Oikawa blew raspberries; the sounds of his footsteps were slowly fading away. Iwaizumi waits for a moment, to make sure his childhood friend was gone. As he tried to reach the knob, there was a loud banging on the door. The doorknob twisting violently, Oikawa was trying to get in. Thank God the knob was a bit rusty; this gave Iwaizumi a chance to look for a hiding spot. But the room was completely empty.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Iwaizumi hid behind the wooden door, praying that Oikawa wouldn’t look behind it. “Aw. This room’s empty.” He hears Oikawa complain before closing the door.

Iwaizumi pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear if Oikawa wasn’t there anymore. He waits, and waits, but nothing was there.  
He hesitantly opens the door and steps out, heading towards the stairway. He takes a deep breathe in to calm his panicking system before he walks down the stairs and into the ground level of the building. He frequently looks over his shoulder, peeking if Oikawa was right behind him. He’s careful to step around the missing parts of the stair, and the debris piling here and there, so that he wouldn’t slip or trip and notify Oikawa about his whereabouts.

Iwaizumi's hoping he'll find the entrance to the asylum soon. He doesn't know how long he can take the stress of having to sneak around the building while the brunette is seeking him.

Some time passes, where Iwaizumi is wandering around looking for the entrance while keeping an ear out for Oikawa's footsteps or loud voice. For once in his life, he is thankful for Oikawa’s bubbly personality and loud voice, it’s easier to keep track of where he could be. Suddenly, Iwaizumi could see the entrance, hope blooms in his chest. Quickly yet softly, he runs over the entrance and tries to budge the door open. It’s stuck.

The hope that bloomed inside of him had quickly shriveled up and dies. Oikawa could pass by him any second. He needs to get out quickly. Using all the strength he has left, Iwaizumi tries to push the door open while twisting the knob. After a few moments, Iwaizumi could feel the door open slightly, revealing the moonlight. He pushes the door wider, wide enough for his body to slip through. When it was nearly wide enough, a gush of relief traveled through Iwaizumi.

“Found you…”

But, it soon died out when a familiar voice spoke out. A hand was resting on top of Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder. Oikawa was right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fanfic!! ^^*;


End file.
